1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention broadly relates to locking devices. This invention more particularly relates to mechanical restraining devices referred to in the art as “handcuffs.” This invention specifically relates to a locking mechanism for a handcuff.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Problems Solved
In the interest of brevity, the disclosures of U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,224 and U.S. application Ser. No. 10/394,668, mentioned above, are incorporated herein by reference. The Patent and the Application each include a discussion of the prior art relating to handcuffs and to problems involved with prior art handcuffs. The Patent and the Application provide a solution for the described problems which solution, in brief, is a novel operating mechanism comprising at least one gear in operable combination with a swing arm and a mechanical locking mechanism which operates to permit, as well as to prevent, the rotation of the gears and related movement of the swing arm. The Patent and the Application also include definitions of terms which apply herein.
In view of the problems involving the operating and locking mechanisms of handcuffs of the prior art, the Patent and the Application provide a handcuff wherein a gear in the operating mechanism is at all times in full contact and intermeshed with teeth on the swing arm when the handcuff is being either opened or closed and wherein a mechanical locking mechanism permits or prevents movement of the gears in the operating mechanism.
It is the object of this invention to provide a handcuff having an electro-mechanical locking mechanism which can be remotely operated with an electronic key.
These and other objects, advantages and features provided by this invention will become apparent to those persons skilled in the art from a consideration of the following description and drawings which describe the apparatus of this invention and the manner and process of making and using the same.